


constantly looks like he just woke up

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, as usual it's only t for swears lol, i love......................... projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: yeah can i get a fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh





	

“Why are you taking  _ me _ to this... crimelord dinner party or whatever, again?  Jack would probably be the best person for this.  Or for anything in general.”

 

“Well, one, she’s busy tonight.  And two, I’ve never seen you even  _ try _ to look nice since you started working for me, so this’ll probably be the only chance I get.”  Geoff accentuated his point by poking his foot at an empty bag of chips on the floor of Matt and Jeremy’s shared apartment.

 

“...  That one was Jeremy’s, shut up.”

 

Almost immediately afterwards, Jeremy mentioned from the kitchen that  _ no, Matt, you’re the only one who  _ likes _ that shitty flavor. _

 

“Wha-  Jeremy  _ is _ here after all, why don’t you bring  _ him?! _ ”

 

“Because he doesn’t constantly look like he just woke up?”

 

“Exactly!  He’s not gonna make a fool of himself and ruin the crew’s reputation.”

 

“Listen, Matt, we’ve been constantly making fools of ourselves long before you two showed up.  I want  _ you. _ ”

 

Matt was willing to ignore that choice of words.  Jeremy wasn’t, as he poked his head out from the kitchen to look between them.  “So…  Should I give you guys some privacy, or…?”

 

“Nah, not yet.”

 

_ Yet?  Yet.  What the fuck does that  _ mean _.  What the fuck. _  “Okay, anyway, that’s, I mean.  I don’t have a suit.”  Matt almost sighed out loud with relief over managing to talk before Jeremy could point out Geoff’s use of the word “yet” in that sentence.

 

“Of course you don’t, but trust me, I probably got something your size.”

 

“...  Why would you…  Do that…  Or know what size I am…”

 

“Dude, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Kinda too late?”

 

* * *

 

Matt didn’t mind having to sit around while Geoff tries to find the right suit.  But when Kdin perched on the arm of the couch, he felt like he was going to dread whatever she has to say.

 

“... I know I promised I wouldn’t get involved in your love life, but-”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”  She turned before walking out of the room.  “ _ Suit _ yourself, Matt.”

 

“Oh my god, I hate you.”

 

Right as she left, Geoff entered with the suit in tow.  Matt didn’t even put it on yet and he was already bothered by the texture, the faint sound of fabric brushing against fabric grating his ears.  Which is odd, because normally his headphones made everything more bearable, even with nothing playing.

 

_ … Wait a second. _  He put a hand to where the headphones usually sat and found that they were gone.   _ Dammit, Kdin. _

 

“So…  You probably wanna put it on yourself?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I…?”

 

“Well, you probably don’t know how to wear a suit right, so I’d have to fix everything.”

 

“... Okay, yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

Matt taking the suit to go get changed by himself gave Geoff ample time to ask himself, _why did I_ _just offer to dress Matt, dear god, he probably thinks I’m weird now, I know I would, I totally blew it-_

 

“...  Geoff, I’ve been asking you where the tie is for like five minutes now, you alright?”

 

Looking up, he noticed that Matt was back, looking charming in his own ridiculously lanky way.  “Hey, not bad.”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

He stood and crossed over to Matt, pulling the tie out from behind his back.  “I mostly expected you not to know how to tie a tie.”

 

Matt muttered out a “You’d be surprised,” but let Geoff start tying it for him anyway.

 

“Really now?”

 

“... It’s definitely easier when it’s on somebody else, though.”

 

“Guess you’ll just have to practice on me some time.”

 

He didn’t respond to that, so Geoff went ahead and finished tying the tie.  Geoff was very glad about this, because he was certain there’s no response Matt would come up with that  _ wouldn’t _ sound awkward.

 

Matt was certainly ready to stop being so close together, but when he noticed he was leaning his head into Geoff’s hand against his cheek, he got the feeling they’d be there for a bit longer.  His eyes were pointing anywhere else until he swore he’d heard something mumbled about looking fantastic.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m not sure why I didn’t expect you to have extra headphones.”  Geoff sat down by Matt on the floor, taking one earbud when offered.  “We’ve been here six minutes and you’re already hiding in the bathroom, huh?”

 

“Honestly, I’m amazed I even made it six minutes.”

 

“Yeah, I made a bet with Jeremy on whether you could last more than two.”

 

“Wow.  Alright.”

 

Geoff watched Matt laugh for a bit before placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Y’know you can tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable, right?”

 

“Dude, we are  _ not _ having a heart-to-heart on the bathroom floor.”

 

“Yes we are, I’m your boss.”

 

“Well, talking on bathroom floors make me uncomfortable!”  Matt laughed and gave a light shove to Geoff’s shoulder, making both their earbuds fall out.  Gingerly putting both of them back, he laid his head on that shoulder, as if that was how he planned to make up for it.  “I really don’t mind any of this too much, though.  You’re good, Geoff.”

 

“Okay, cool, but if I  _ wanted _ a heart-to-heart, where should it be?”  Nudging Matt with his elbow he added that  _ it’s too bad we probably missed the sunset, huh? _

 

“Just…  Tell everybody that I got sick and you had to drive me home or something.”

 

“Probably the best excuse for being in the bathroom so long, huh?”

 

-

 

Now, he certainly wasn’t disappointed with the suit, but Geoff’s heart swelled at seeing Matt in his usual oversized clothes again.  But he’s pretty sure his heart swelled when he first saw Matt in a suit, too.  So maybe that was just his reaction to seeing Matt.  Geoff punctuated that thought by ruffling a hand through Matt’s hair, joining in when he started laughing over it.

 

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home.”

 

“... What?  My socks aren’t even on.”

 

“Well, that’s what you wanted, right?”

 

“Weren’t we going to talk about feelings, though?  If we do that at my place, Jeremy’s  _ probably _ going to listen in on the whole thing.”

 

“Hate to break it to ya, Matt, but there’s plenty of people  _ here _ that would too, so…  While we’re driving?”

 

“Geoff.  I wanna cuddle.”

 

“Oh.  Well, you could’ve just said so.”

 

“And, besides, what if- what if you got distracted, on the road, when I mention that I maybe kinda.  Wanttokissyouandholdyourhand?”

 

He grinned a bit and leaned forward like he was trying to hear better.  “Huh?  What was that last part?”

 

Whatever response Matt gave came out muffled, as he had pulled his hood up and tugged the strings tightly first.

 

Geoff laughed and patted Matt on the shoulder along the way to his room.  “Oh, come on.”

 

Matt followed and flopped onto the bed.  “You don’t even have a fuzzy blanket?  Jeez, Geoff.”

 

“Hush.”  He wiggled close, and soon had an idea.  “What  _ did _ you say, though?  Something about holding hands, right?”  Somehow, Matt had already burrowed under blankets, but Geoff managed to link their hands anyway.

 

“Yeah, uh, I did say that, didn’t I.”

 

“Wasn’t there something before that?”

 

Matt’s face started turning almost as red as the headphones he still has yet to actually retrieve from Kdin.  “Ohh, I think it was, something like…”

 

Geoff sighed, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Matt’s hand.  “Like I said, you can always tell me to back off if you’re uncomf-”

 

The sentence got cut off by Matt rolling his eyes before he just went ahead and kissed Geoff.  “Dude, no, I’m  _ comfortable, _ it’s just.”  He buried his face halfway under the blankets.   “I’m not usually the bravest guy.”

 

With a big grin, Geoff wrapped his free arm around the blanket cocoon that formed around Matt.  “God, I love you.”

 

“Y’know?  I could kinda see that.”


End file.
